


Annoying as Always

by Dongjunma (rememberziall)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fairy Junmyeon, I'm Sorry, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, Surprise Pairing, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberziall/pseuds/Dongjunma
Summary: Sometimes he wishes he could be alone another he is really glad they are with him.





	Annoying as Always

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first time doing something big like that... I apologize because I don't think k it's that great... I'm sorry, maybe one day I'll rewrite it.. so, it was fun writing it, any way, I really like it and I hope you like it to,prompter,.
> 
> English is not my first language but I tried my best to read proof this, so I hope it's all okay :) 
> 
> The next part will be post as soon as the revel is up! 
> 
> And so thank you for the moods cause I caused trouble, sorry baes. I'll be better the next time.  
> PROMPT #6

If Junmyeon went to the past and had the chance to change anything he knew for sure that he would try to map every single corner of the forest and tell anyone he knows that they should follow the map with their heart. 

If he had the hands of the humans and maybe their creativity, he would write a book about all the things he saw on this forest. 

Junmyeon, known as Prince Suho, was one of the most beautiful fairies on all kingdom. He was delicate, Inteligent, smooth voice, fair skin and everyone always loved how he took the lead so perfectly. He was perfect... He would be more perfect if he was pure and that’s why he would never be the perfect king. He was the most perfect prince, but he should stay as prince and never become a king. He was impure, the son of the king with a human, and not even a noble human, it was a normal and poor human. 

It was spoken between the fairies how beautiful it was his mother, the one who gave birth to him. It was spoken how her smile was one of the most beautiful things in the world and how it makes the king fell in love. Junmyeon sometimes heard that his smile looked just like hers, but he never felt like this. He could never compare to the one who gave birth to him, it was impossible, she was so beautiful. 

Even though everyone knows that the prince would never be the king he was still raised like he would be. He was the one besides de the king on negotiations, he was the one who would do the speech when the king couldn’t, he was the one who learned about every single culture of every single creature that lives on that forest, he was the one who learned how to be the perfect king and yet that king had to marry again. 

It was a common fact that the human was not accepted on the fairy kingdom. She wasn’t supposed to be there, she wasn’t supposed to marry the king, she wasn’t supposed to bear a kid. The people loved Junmyeon but he shouldn’t be born at all, everyone knew that, he knew that. How her mother could live so long on the kingdom was a mystery to him, yet, he always thinks that she wasn’t the time enough, she was so far, living on human villa. 

And the moment he decides to be with her was as soon as his baby brother was born. He wasn’t required there anymore, he shouldn’t be Prince Suho anymore, now he would be just Junmyeon, the perfect human being. 

If there were a thing the Junmyeon hated when being a fairy was being so small, he hated so much, and he hated how he could be as big as a normal human and he was forbidden. So as soon as the boy arrived at his mom house he went on his big form and oh, the disappointment he had when he just saw how short he was, but yet, he smiled, as he learned as a prince it was that every small victory still was a victory. 

When living with the humans it came the idea. The beautiful idea of doing a beautiful map, a colorful map, with alarming colors, bigger letter, and how he wanted to draw every place on that small human city. 

At very first he thought that he could write down the name with big and blue letters. A baby blue, sweet as his mother, but after a while he realized that maybe he should write down with a very very dark blue, as soon as he saw that no one there we as sweet as his mother, he thought that maybe they were danger... His father always said to took care with the humans. 

“We’re the only kind they like, we look a little like themselves. They saw us as something quite like them.” He remembers listening to his father while he showed the big photo on his cabinet, with him and the leaders of each creature that lives on that forests. “But sometimes it born a sweet creature that loves and respect us as much as anyone else just like your mother and other time it born a creature that hate us as much as they hate themselves.” 

He never could understand the humans, even if he had half of their blood. He was too much of a fairy to understand the greedy and the range that they transmitted, but at the same time he was too much of a fairy to understand the love and the will to restart everything. Fairies were fair, it was rare when a second chance was given and the little time he was on the human city he saw more second chances that he saw all his life. 

But there he was, after writing everything he discovered about the humans, going away, with a kiss on his mother cheeks and going to another place, trying to find his own place. It wasn’t with any of his kind and he didn’t know if that bothers him that much or if he just didn’t care at all. 

 

 

He went to every place that was possible to a fairy go on the forest. He went to Vampire Village, and well, he could say the he thought that would end very bad, but hey, in the end, he became friend of Vampires, a thing that he would never though when he was on his village. 

After writing the name on bright red, but nothing so dark and alarming, he went to another and another and another and here he is, in front of Wolf territory. Maybe it will be everything alright. 

 

 

I 

 

“I was wrong, okay, thank you” Junmyeon screams. “ I can’t have a minute without any of you following me?” He asks turning around and looking at the big wolf looking at him. Junmyeon almost felt something, almost told that he was sorry, but he isn't sorry and what he really wants is... “To be freaking alone! Why are you following me this time?” He asks with his hands on his waist while the wolf is now laying on his back and with his tong out, and Junmyeon know him enough to know the he is smiling “You’re not a dog, for god shake.” Junmyeon sights walking to rub his belly. “Can you answer me this time?” He still asks even though he knows that the big wolf is not going the answer and he will have to be with him that way. “You know, if you don’t answer me I will have to go all fairy and you won't see me. “He says getting up and looking at the big wolf. 

The wolf still looks at him and Jun wonders if this time it’s a normal wolf and none of the werewolves who always follow him. But that’s kind of impossible. No one really go in the Wolf territory, they always describe it as bestially place where wolfs eats human flesh, where they attack anyone who approach the place and everything but in reality Junmyeon thinks it’s the best place for him to live, and he went to every place in that forest. 

The wolf whines to get his attention back and Junmyeon just smiles turning his original fairy form and just flying away from the wolf who just barks to him. 

He knows its one of the boys. 

 

 

When he arrives at the lake he turns back into his human form and goes to wash his bruises. 

He always sends letters to his mom saying how wonderful is to live near the lake, in the middle of the forest and inside one of the most beautiful trees and how the humans almost never show up cause they’re afraid of the forest... He never talks about the wolves and how sometimes humans do show up to try to kill one of them and how the vampires sometimes try to get into the territory and how there's some plants that makes him feel bad like the Apple Tree. He never tells how some of the wolves always follow him and try to act as they own him like right now. 

“Can’t I live a normal life without one of you following me?” He says turning and staring at the two wolves who look at him as two deer caught in the headlight. “I already said I'm sorry for not listening to you and I’m okay, now can you stop doing this?” He asks coming back to wash his bruises. 

It isn’t anything that big to the boys worry but Junmyeon knows enough that they always worry about him just because he is small and a fairy. He thinks this is a disrespect because the fairies are one of the most intelligent creatures in the forest and that’s proves by anyone never finding their territory. 

The wolves behind him, he knows is the puppies from the pack, slow go to him, each one of them sitting beside him and watching him wash his bruises. 

Junmyeon is a bit of ashamed because he knows if he had listened the alpha and not go where he especially told there was some hunters, he would be okay, but there have the best grapes he knows, and he has to eat some grapes. 

“Hey, I'm okay.” He says when one of the boys whines looking at the red bruise in his arm. “I’ll be okay, relax. I’m not made by glass, for goddess’ sake. “ He sights... He learned how to love his boys, he learned how to deal with them, but he hates how protective they are and how he can’t have a scratch that they wine and stay besides him all day. 

“They are worried.” He hears the voice of the alpha, right behind him. The puppies don’t do anything, sitting beside him still, with the oldest head on his lap. 

“Well, tell them they don’t need to be.” He said getting up. 

Junmyeon is tired. He is half human but that doesn’t mean he can stay all day and night with his human form without being tired... The humans, they tire so easy, they are so easy to exhaust. 

The fairy is very surprised when he is lifted out of nowhere, almost screaming if the Alpha weren't smiling at him. Sometimes he wants to smack this boy out and tell him he doesn’t need all of this. 

“Can you, please, put me on the floor?” He asks looking at the man. 

The alpha was beautiful and the oldest of the wolves. Junmyeon was actually the oldest of them too, but he never tells them that the Alpha is older than him too... Well, counting in faries years he is older than Alpha but counting as they count he is younger... But not that much to Jun call him Hyung, at least not to him. 

“You should respect me, you know?” The alpha smiles again. He is always smiling next to him and Jun may really love this big and stupid wolf but will never tell anyone. He is not crazy, at least not that crazy. 

“And you should let me walk.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. 

‘Well, I'm thinking that maybe this will stop you from being in danger.” He says and the smaller hears the wolves behind them bark. They agree with their alpha. “ See, the puppies agree.” 

“They would agree even if you say you have to kill me to keep me out of danger. They always agree with you, Minseok.” 

“Well, I would never kill you. You’re too pretty to die, that’s why we won't have you in danger.” He smiles again and Junmyeon starts to think that maybe it’s better to get over and just accept that he won't be free of them. 

“I hate you.” He says and then hears the puppies whine behind them. “Not you, just your bad alpha.” He turns to look at the puppies and smiles. They are the best. 

 

II 

Junmyeon remembers a time when the Alpha was not close to him. He had met the pack because of the puppies. He was living in one of their territory three and as soon as they see him, they bark, they jump till the Fairy could turn into human form and play with him. 

Sehun and Jongin were his favorites, even if he would never tell the wolves. They were so small; they were so young and Junmyeon immediately adopted them. And now, oh now they are so big that the fairy can’t even believe in his eyes. They are so big, so handsome, doesn’t even look like the puppies who begged him to be with the pack. 

“Do you remember when you were so small that you could sit on my lap?” Junmyeon asks looking at the wolves fighting in front of him. 

“I can still.” Sehun looks at him, offended, and Junmyeon could only laugh. 

“Me too!” Jongin exclaims and the oldest could only be so found of them. 

“Don’t you think that you’re too big to do fit?” He asks with one of his eyebrows raised. Both puppies look at each other and before the older could regret they were in their wolf form and onto the oldest. 

The smaller could only laugh and love his both puppies. They were big, they couldn’t fit in his lap, he knows, they know, but they still try, they still lay onto him, only to huff and close their eyes ignoring Junmyeon’s laugh. 

“This is fit?” He asks not having any answer of them “ To me this only you laying on me.” 

They still ignores him and junmyeon speaks no more. He smiles looking at the sky while his hands was over their fur. He couldn’t think in a better life. 

 

III 

“Hyung!” One of the wolves exclaims as soon as he arrives at his hyung’s three. “Hyung! Wake up!!” He tries to look in =side the hole he supposes his hyung lives. He should be there. “Hyung, I need you!” He whined. “Myeonie hyung!” He shouts. 

He wants his hyung! 

“Yes, Chen-ah!” He listens his hyung’s voice, turning around and seeing him walking over him holding a basket full of strawberries. 

“Hyung, I was searching for you.” He smiles and Junmyeons always thinks about a cat every time he smiles. He loves his smile. “And I told ya, I don’t like Chen.” 

“Well, isn't that your name?” He wonders, smiling and the younger thinks his hyung is beautiful. 

“Yeah, but is my wolf name. I don’t like you calling me that. Its not cool. You have to call me Jongdae! I prefer Jongdae.” He explains, one more time, observing the smaller sits under the three and lean his back on the three. “Are you okay?” Jongdae asks as soons as his hyung closes his eyes. 

“I’m tired.” Junmyeon says smiling. “I guess that being in this form is taking a lot more that I imagined.” He explains. 

“Do you want me to call Alpha?” He asks kneeling besides him. 

“Nope. Im fine, just keep me company.” He says opening his eyes, his glassy eyes looking into him. His hyung is the most beautiful thing ever. 

Junmyeon starts humming some kind of song he doesn’t remember where he learned and just heard the sound of the clothes ripping and the weight of wolf’s head in his legs. 

 

 

Junmyeon is often tired of the wolves following him but this time he cant help but be happy that one of them is with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I hope y'all like it :) the next chapter and the pairing will be up when the rebels come


End file.
